


Сувениры

by fandomDeusEx2017_rus



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDeusEx2017_rus/pseuds/fandomDeusEx2017_rus
Summary: Притчард цепляется за обломки тонущей "Шариф Индастриз"





	Сувениры

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310620) by skartoargento. 



**Название:** Сувениры  
**Переводчик:** fandom Deus Ex 2017  
**Бета:** fandom Deus Ex 2017 и анонимный доброжелатель  
**Оригинал:** _Souvenirs_ by _skartoargento_ , разрешение получено  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** [здесь](http://skartoargento.tumblr.com/post/150883064644/i-uh-was-thinking-about-this-post-and-i-couldnt)  
**Размер:** мини, 1327 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Фрэнсис Притчард, Дэвид Шариф, упоминаются Адам Дженсен и Фарида Малик  
**Категория:** джен  
**Жанр:** ангст  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Притчард цепляется за обломки тонущей "Шариф Индастриз"  
**Для голосования:** #. fandom Deus Ex 2017 - "Сувениры"

Каждый раз, когда Фрэнк шел по угасающей «Шариф Индастриз», опустевший офис Дженсена притягивал его внимание.

Он и так постоянно проходил мимо, когда осматривал заброшенные офисы — проверяя, не осталось ли конфиденциальной информации на столах или в ящиках — и каждый раз у него по запястьям пробегали мурашки. Привычное стало чужим. Там, где раньше кто-то был, теперь было пусто. Оставались только горечь и тоска.

А еще он чувствовал глупую растерянность — словно собака, хозяин которой притворился, что бросил мяч. _Куда он подевался?_

Он собрал последнюю коробку папок и исчерканных стикеров — единственное, что могло представлять какую-то ценность. А все ненужное расшвырял по лаборатории — даже разбил чашку с недопитым кофе о стену. Теперь это проблемы «Тай Юн». Раз уж им хватило денег, чтобы купить всю корпорацию, на уборку тоже как-нибудь раскошелятся.

Тяжелее всего — вот бы не подумал — оказалось выключить свет в лаборатории в последний раз. Тяжелее, чем услышать, как недавно очнувшийся Шариф хриплым, надтреснутым голосом приказывает тем, кто еще не разбежался после Инцидента, очистить рабочие места. Как он говорит, что их мечта теперь — не более чем пыль и пепел на детройтских улицах.

Он с трудом нашарил выключатель. Так жаловался на этот кабинет и выпрашивал себе офис Дженсена, столько времени потерял, а его ведь собственный в итоге оказался вполне сносным.

Стоило прикрыть глаза — и из темноты возникала Малик, с чашкой кофе и энергетическим батончиком для него, спрашивая что-то вроде: «Опять сегодня ночевал на работе?» или говоря: «Адам сказал, что прибьет тебя, если еще раз вздумаешь копаться в его кабинете. Просто решила предупредить».

Если еще сильнее прищуриться, можно было разглядеть Дженсена — стоящего у стены со скрещенными на груди руками, глядящего исподлобья куда-то в пустоту.

Щелчок выключателя — и наступает темнота, в которой растворяются воспоминания.

Оставалось снова подняться наверх в последний раз. За столом Дженсена так и пусто. А как еще — чего он ждал? _Пропавший без вести._ В ледяной воде под руинами целого комплекса человеку было не выжить — даже аугментированному. Пропавший без вести в таких обстоятельствах — все равно что погибший. Адам погиб там. Единственное, на что оставалось надеяться — что он хотя бы не мучился.

Лампы не зажглись, когда он переступил порог, но ему было достаточно света, проникавшего из лобби. Он поставил коробку на край стола, запихнув поглубже вываливающиеся папки, и уселся на стул Дженсена. Даже не верится — такой удобный, не сравнить с тем, что у него в кабинете. Даже откидываться можно. И чего он возмущался по поводу кабинетов, когда можно было просто потребовать себе стул? Неужто в «Шариф Индастриз» ставят сотрудников безопасности превыше сотрудников кибербезопасности? Надо будет переговорить об этом с Дженсеном….

Он закрыл глаза. _Мне показалось, что на этот раз ты точно бросил мяч._

В лобби стоял Шариф с державшей планшет аккуратной женщиной с аугментированными руками производства «Тай Юн» — он узнал их очертания даже отсюда. Шариф размахивал руками, как безумный, тыча в ее планшет, а она лишь улыбалась ему в ответ.

Одно из окон за их спинами было черным от копоти. Сегодня утром кинули еще одну зажигательную бомбу, наплевав на то, что в здании еще оставалась жалкая кучка охранников. Ну и что, что в Инциденте не было их вины — кто-то должен был понести наказание. Их, в отличие от клиник ЛИМБ, хотя бы не сожгли и не разграбили. Пока что.

— Мы справимся, — сказал он Шарифу, пригласившему его в кабинет, когда стандартные разговоры про то, как все лишились работы, наконец завершились. — Мы найдем способ сохранить независимость компании…

— Фрэнк.

Шариф был все еще бледен после комы, которая погасила в нем последние искры энтузиазма, если они и оставались после Панхеи.

— Прошу, не надо. Совет директоров принял решение. Все кончено.

— Вы что, просто так сдадитесь? Это _ваша_ компания! Нельзя позволить «Тай Юн» захватить рынок аугментаций!

Инстинкт самосохранения заставлял его метаться, словно загнанного зверя. Куда ему деться? Что делать?

Шариф провел аугментированной рукой по заросшему подбородку. Нет, у него было лицо сломанного человека, любому идиоту понятно.

— Фрэнк. Пора идти.

Гордость заставляла его остаться, но он покорился и вернулся к лифту. Поездка вниз заняла совсем немного времени, но, когда он потер глаза, пытаясь разогнать навалившуюся усталость, то почувствовал, что они были влажны.

Женщина из «Тай Юн» покосилась на Шарифа, не переставая улыбаться и кивать. Ему оставалось несколько минут, чтобы… что? Зачем он сюда вернулся?

Он провел руками по столу. Компьютеры были убраны, но личные вещи Дженсена по общему молчаливому согласию никто трогать не стал. Фотография черно-белой собаки в металлической рамке. Фигурка пингвина с неправильными пропорциями, вылепленная из пластичного клея, с прочерченными ногтем крыльями и углублениями от кончика ручки вместо глаз. Это Дженсен его сделал? Возил по столу, воображая, что он шлепает?

Он осторожно положил фигурку в карман и открыл верхний ящик стола.

На этот раз на фотографии была доктор Рид — и Дженсен рядом с ней улыбался, улыбался по-настоящему. Приятно знать, что этот надоедливый задранец хоть когда-то был счастлив. Он не стал трогать фотографию и продолжил обшаривать остальные ящики. Больше ничего не нашлось — ни конфиденциального, ни чего-либо еще. Он забрал только пыльный камешек из второго ящика в придачу к пингвину.

— Фрэнк?

Шариф стоял в дверях офиса. Его лицо было полускрыто в тени,

— Решил устроить сидячую забастовку? Если нет — нам пора. А если да… я ценю твою попытку осложнить жизнь «Тай Юн», но сейчас это не лучшая идея.

— Наслаждаюсь тем, что этот офис наконец-то мой. Пусть даже если на несколько минут.

— Времени уже нет. Я пытался им растолковать, что их здесь быть не должно до завтрашнего утра, но мерзавцам приспичило выгнать нас прямо сейчас, — Шариф приостановился, проводя рукой по дверному косяку, но не переступая порог офиса. — Мы остались тут последние.

— Так и думал. Остальных и упрашивать не пришлось — сразу разбежались.

— Их нельзя винить, Фрэнк. Им угрожали по дороге на работу и обратно. Плевали в них на улице, обвиняя в Инциденте. Не сомневаюсь, что и ты это испытал. Удивительно, что вообще хоть кто-то вернулся.

Притчард поднялся со стула, и пингвин и камешек перекатились у него в кармане.

— Никто из тех, кто был бы нужен.

Шариф поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, Фрэнк. Если мы не отступимся, рано или поздно кто-то пострадает. Не хочу, чтобы и твоя лаборатория однажды так же опустела. Пошли. У тебя больше нет коробок? Я тебя провожу.

Больше ничего не оставалось. Он поднял коробку и проследовал за Шарифом в холл мимо темных пещер мертвых офисов, крепче прижимая коробку к груди.

— Ничего нельзя сделать?

Еле заметная улыбка Шарифа растворилась в тенях.

— Нет, Фрэнк, эту систему нам не взломать. Кстати об этом, — они остановились на верхней ступени лестницы. Шариф покосился на женщину из «Тай Юн», заглядывающую в окна офисов на первом этаже, — ты, э, не сменил, случаем, замки?

— Разумеется. Если кто-то решит покопаться, их ждет неприятный сюрприз.

— Какая незадача для «Тай Юн».

Они спустились по лестнице и прошли через лобби в последний раз. Шариф обернулся, чтобы бросить прощальный взгляд, но не смог себя заставить. Пустой офис Адама словно давил на него. Они чуть промедлили перед тем, как переступить порог, и Притчард вышел первым. Так было правильно. Шариф вышел за ним, и с этого момента здание перестало принадлежать «Шариф Индастриз».

За спинами охраны и нескольких все же появившихся полицейских собралось около двадцати детройтцев, встретивших их появление свистом и криками. Народ собрался даже несмотря на позднее время. Машина Шарифа подъехала к входу, но он жестом остановил водителя. _Секунду._

— Ну вот и все.

Они оба подняли взгляд на башни, вздымавшиеся над ними, словно черные горы. Шариф медленно выдохнул, как будто пытаясь сдержать эмоции.

— Знаешь… все будут считать, что «Шариф Индастриз» погибла тогда, когда совет директоров продал ее «Тай Юн». Но мне кажется, на самом деле она погибла вместе с Адамом.

Притчард сжал зубы, поддерживая одной рукой коробку. Хватит, не надо больше ничего говорить, я не могу…

Шариф похлопал его по плечу.

— Береги себя.

Он мог только кивнуть в ответ. Шариф зашагал прочь с высоко поднятой головой, несмотря на раздававшиеся крики: «Чертова железяка!» и «Ты разрушил этот город, чертов ауг!». От крыши машины отскочил брошенный камень. Редкие полицейские несмело сомкнули ряды.

Он сел в машину и поднял ворот куртки. Рядом с такой целью, как Шариф, он не привлечет лишнего внимания. По крайней мере, на то можно было надеяться.

Надо написать открытку по старинке. Адресовать ее в пучины Северного Ледовитого океана. _Жаль, что тебя с нами нет._


End file.
